


feel you in my bones

by asiacore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha Niall, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Endgame Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Omega Liam, Omega Verse, Resolved Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiacore/pseuds/asiacore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a feeling you get when you see your Alpha....</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel you in my bones

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii so i wrote this for my boo [fernanda](http://tomlinziam.tumblr.com/) for her birthday (which is today go tell her happy bday!!!) she had offhandedly mentioned to me once that she wanted a fic like this and wrote out the entire plot via whatsapp. this is my attempt of fulfilling her wishes with minor asia sized tweaks of course, i hope its acceptable. this turned out to be pretty long for me and i've been worrying over it all day check and rechecking for mistakes since i've not got a beta so hopefully i've caught them all! if not though holler at me about it on [tumblr](http://liamwayne.tumblr.com/) or just drop me a message here.
> 
> i should mention this takes place in a world where every Alpha/omega is born with a soul mate, whether that person is born or not they cannot bond with anyone but their mate aaaand betas are just normal people like you and i. i specifically capitalize Alpha until i get to the point where i don't and you'll understand why if you read the fic. if i'm correct there's one especially explicit sex scene in here and it just so happens to be the big threesome fer has oh so dearly wanted, but i've purposely kept the summary as ambiguous as possible. my only advice to you would be to pay close attention to the tags before reading because i tried my best to be thoroughly detailed and it'll warn you ahead of time if you have any squicks or whatnot.
> 
> i hope you're strapped in and ready for some super emotional liam centric omegaverse fic. the title comes from the song **all over you** by the spill canvas. i love you fer i hope you like it happy 21st birthday babe have a good one!!!!!

There’s a feeling you get when you see your Alpha. Its like a wave of relief, but intensified. Liam’s never felt this feeling before, but he’s sure one day in his life he will.

Liam’s parents find out that he’s an omega when he’s just three weeks old. After a grueling full twenty four hours in labor his parents are overjoyed of his status, especially after having only two beta daughters. Even though Liam overhears his dad idly comment that he had wished they had someone to carry on the family name a few days after his sixteenth birthday when he experiences his first heat, he knows he’s not any less loved for it.

Actually, his first heat is awful but his mum who is a soft spoken omega herself talks him through it as best as she can through his bedroom door and teaches him how to properly handle it without injuring himself in the process. He’s in the middle of a track meet when it first hits and he gets dragged away by the skin of his teeth even though his instincts are telling him to be bred because he’s surrounded by Alphas and is mind is telling him to _stay_ because the Olympics recruiter is sat right there in the stands and there’s been talk of Liam being a possible candidate to make it to the qualifiers. He goes down hard headfirst in the middle of a 100 meter sprint and nearly starts a riot as unbonded Alpha students and faculty alike try to claw their way to him.

A pretty beta girl in Liam’s year who he knows is ace at the pole vault and is also called Cher grabs him from where he’s laying with his face in the turf and fiercely bats off even the eldest of Alphas as she leads him off the field to where his mum is waiting with the car already running. Liam sits with his head pressed to the cool of the window, his breath coming in short fast huffs like he’s just run a mile. His parents were always telling him what his first heat was going to be like, even bought him little pamphlets and self-help books like ‘You & Your Omega Son’ and ‘First Heat? Don’t Sweat It!’ but he never thought it’d be bad like this. He’s hot all over and considering just stripping off in the car even though he knows his mum would have his head if he got her seats drenched in his slick.

When she gets them home and shuts off the engine she has to all but drag Liam up to his room and he goes pliantly with no dignity left at all when his sisters stare wide eyed at him while he pants and drips and leaves his musky omega scent in his wake. He know that was raised to not be ashamed of his status, taught that there’s nothing wrong with being an omega and his ‘ _Omegas are important too!_ ’ poster stares encouragingly  at him as he shucks off his clothes but it just makes him feel worse. He knows that his Alpha is out there somewhere and Liam wonders if he’s searching for him right now or if he’s waiting. How old is he? What does he look like? Is he even a he? What if he’s a she? But Liam knows in his heart that his Alpha is a guy, can feel it in his bones even, but still _what if?_ Most importantly though where is his Alpha because Liam feels like he’s being ripped from the inside out and he needs to be knotted soon before he physically combusts.

He gets prescribed special strength heat suppression pills after his first excruciating heat is over and his mum takes him to the A&E. Liam’s stupid, useless, omega handbook had referred to his first heat as ‘the first is the worst’ but he doesn’t want to wait it out and test the theory to see if the rest will be just as bad, so now he gets three heats a year rather than twelve. The pills are supposed to suppress his scent so he can pass as a beta and they’re also supposed to lighten the load of his heat. And while he is beta passing to those who are not too keen on his smell well, his heats are still just as bad, Liam thinks. The first few times he gets his heat again after starting on his medication the doctors and omega specialists are all stumped as to why it’s not getting any better for him. By the time he’s eighteen he’s almost completely used to the pain, but doesn’t expect the intensity of it when he breaks out in his first feral heat.

It’s because of a boy, of course. His name is Niall and Liam meets him during his first year at Uni. He’s got lovely blue eyes, shockingly blonde hair, and a thick Irish accent that Liam finds charming beyond belief. There’s something there between them, something he’s never felt before with anyone else and he thinks there’s a good chance Niall may be his Alpha. He remembers dating girls when he was younger, nothing serious really just dating to be saying they are but he’s never been so primaly attracted to any of them like he is with Niall. He is sweet and funny and especially friendly with everybody. They meet in their intro to music theory class and everyone loves him. Liam especially loves him and thinks he may actually be in love with him as they soon become fast friends. Niall teaches Liam how to play guitar and introduces him to all of his friends and somewhere in between a haze of junk food and video games Liam thinks that he’s _definitely_ in love.

“I’ve found my Alpha mum.” Liam types out an email onto his laptop, it’s easier talking to his mum like this. She gets all weepy whenever he calls her up because all of her children are gone and she worries too much about her omega son all out there on his own as if she hasn’t raised him to handle himself properly. Liam’s fine, she doesn’t get it because she met her mate, Liam’s dad, while they were still in grade school, she never had to deal with going out and finding him because he was there all along. “He’s called Niall and I think I love him. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, but it’s exciting. Being around him is like… feeling compelled, I guess. I always want to be closer. Is that what it’s like with you and dad? Anyway, I’m fine mum, more than fine really. I’ll have to bring Niall around sometime as long as you promise not to burst out into tears or bring out any photo albums. Miss you mum, send dad my love. Xx”

He shuts his laptop and heads out into the common room where Niall is sat playing a tune Liam can’t place to a crowd of students in their hall who have gathered around. When he looks up he smiles at Liam and waves him over. Liam tries to keep his composure but he’s just so happy because Niall must be his Alpha, he must. The way he looks at Liam and listens to him talk and lets him sing along whenever he’s just jamming alone or practicing for a class. Liam’s never experienced a person as life changing as Niall has been to him.

Later that week after classes are done and the sun has set they both find themselves laying on Liam’s bed in his dorm. Niall’s hanging upside down from the end while Liam sits propped up on the headboard, feet dangling off the side with a film on the secondhand telly his mum got for him as a birthday/going away gift. Liam’s more engrossed in Niall than he is the screen. He’s seen Anchorman at least fifty times before; they both have seeing how it’s their shared favorite film but Niall still laughs like it’s his first time seeing it all over again.

“Let’s dance dickweed.” Niall chuckles into his own elbow and Liam kicks at him with a socked foot in a feeble attempt to get his attention. It’s not until Brick pulls out a hand grenade that he doesn’t know how he acquired when Niall finally sits up and looks at him. His eyes are wide and wild looking, there’s a spark, something Liam hadn’t noticed before which is strange because it’s only been a couple of months but he’s practically learned him Niall by now. “Liam…”

He looks worried which makes Liam worried and that’s when it hits him. “Oh shit,” Liam says doubled over. There’s a thin sheen of sweat collecting on the top of his brow when he looks up. Niall’s on the other side of the tiny room with his hands wrenched tight in Liam’s dark curtains. “Niall?” He calls out to him because this must be it, the moment they bond and become mates for life, right?

“Liam,” Niall hisses through clenched teeth. “You never told me you were an omega.” He steps back and hits the glass of the open window. There’s a cool breeze drifting in blowing Niall’s scent closer in Liam’s direction and he can’t help the moan that escapes his lips before Niall attempts to step back again. Liam thinks if he steps any farther back he’ll fall right out the window onto the pavement below.

“Your omega,” he says and starts to strip off. “I’m yours. All for you.”

“No, no, no. Whoa there, stop it Liam.” Niall holds his hands up in front of him like Liam’s got a gun pointed in his direction. “I love you bro, but I’m not your Alpha.” He sighs and slumps his shoulders forward.

Liam’s got his shirt and jeans off and he’s nearly naked, thumbs hooked in the elastic of his pants while he toes his socks off. “Of course I am,” he says and shudders when a fresh wave of heat smacks him dead in the face when Niall shifts. “You see this?” He gestures at himself. “You caused this.”

“Yeah but,” Niall shrugs. “I’ve got an omega already.”

Liam shakes his head. He knows the smell of an unbonded Alpha when he’s near one. “You’re not bonded.” He says almost desperately, he’d be able to smell Niall’s omega on him and he can’t. It’s not there. “That’s because I’m your omega, Niall. This, us, we’re meant to be.”

Niall shakes his head again and approaches Liam calmly and slowly like one would a rabid animal which…is completely understandable considering Liam’s current state. He think he might just lose it if Niall doesn’t touch him soon, doesn’t knot him soon. “It only seems like that because we’re not around each other often. He doesn’t… He lives back home in Ireland, I just… I’m not your Alpha, Liam. ‘m sorry.”

There’s a sob that wracks through Liam when the realization hits that this isn’t his Alpha. Niall’s not the one for him. “Oh my god,” Liam pants, breath coming in short huffs just as his knees gives out and he falls weakly onto his bed.

Niall’s there in an instant. “Where’s your stuff, Liam?” He asks and Liam can’t even think straight. He’s just been thrusted into an unwarranted heat and he’s just found out the boy he’s in love with isn’t his Alpha. “You’re not in love with me.” Niall says and Liam thinks he must be talking out loud. “Yeah you are Liam, come on stay with me, focus.”

Niall explains to Liam that he’s got an older brother who is an omega as he fishes around Liam’s bedside drawers for his heat kit. He tells him about growing up together and having to help his brother whenever he unexpectedly went into heat since his weren’t monthly like everyone else’s and he leaves Liam with a kiss pressed to his forehead like his mum used to do and Liam wants to puke.

It’s awful really, the feeling of your first heartbreak… When your Alpha rejects you. “Not your Alpha.” Liam tells himself out loud when he’s supposed to be studying for his maths midterm. It’s been week since it happened and he can’t stop thinking about Niall and how nice he’s been throughout all of this. Even when Liam stares longingly at him and he pretends not to notice. Liam wonders how he didn’t catch on before that Niall isn’t his mate. Now that he knows it’s easier to see, but no less painful, especially when he realizes that even when all of this is over and he finds his Alpha, he’ll still always belong a little to Niall.

When spring term finally starts Niall convinces Liam to join the Uni’s football team with him and that’s how Liam meets Louis.

At first Louis is, well, a lot to take in.

He’s a hot headed Alpha in his second year and also happens to be captain because he claims he’s just that good. Liam thinks it’s just because their team kinda sucks and Louis is admittedly the best there is but he’d never say as much. Not to Louis at least. Louis who is loud and brash and abrasive and a pain to be on a team with but just so happens to be absolutely beautiful.

Stunning would a better word for him, actually. He’s so pretty, the prettiest boy Liam’s ever met, even. He even sweats prettily. His hair is longish and repeatedly falls forward into his eyes when they’re at practice and he always huffs and puffs about how annoying it is and how he’s gonna cut it, but never does. His eyes are blue, much like Niall’s yet completely different all the same. Where Niall’s are warm and remind Liam of sunny, cloudless days and holidays off at the beach. Louis’ are the complete opposite. His eyes are stormy and dark, they remind Liam of the unknown depths of the ocean and ‘sick days’ spent in bed from school writhing because of his heat.

There’s something dangerous about him that he can’t help but be attracted to and it physically hurts him. Liam tries to reject him the only way he knows how, he starts to not respond to his barking orders out on the field and ignores his calls during matches and one day Louis snaps. They’ve just lost a game which is not surprising, but what is surprising is the way Louis corners him afterward in the locker room.

All the other lads have gone which should have been a sign to Liam that something wasn’t right but he wasn’t paying attention. His mind is always running a mile a minute nowadays and is going to overdrive now that Louis’ got him pushed up against his locker. He’s pointing an accusatory finger at Liam, jabbing it fiercely into his chest as he yells something Liam can’t really understand. Everything’s white noise for a second until Louis surges forward and kisses him right there in the middle of the locker room.

He grabs at the collar of Liam’s jersey and presses in again, this time not as rushed but still as demanding and Liam slumps back against the lockers behind him. “You bloody fucking idiot,” Louis says in between hot chaste kisses. “I can’t fucking stand you, you know that?”

Liam stills at that. He didn’t know that and now that he does, it hurts. He pulls back and tries to turn away when Louis kisses him again, but fails miserably. It’s not until Louis’ licking into his mouth that he musters up enough courage and energy to roll away. His mum has raised him better than that, to disrespect an Alpha, but Liam’s feelings are hurt and he’s the kind of guy who likes to talk it out.

“What’s the problem, Payno?” Louis says, wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand and Liam’s always hated when Louis calls him that. He’s got a look on his face like he’s never been rejected before and Liam wishes he knew how that felt.

 _‘I can’t fucking stand you either,’_ he wants to say, but instead comes out, “You don’t like me?” It’s one thing Liam’s always craved, to feel accepted and wanted and it’s hard because he’s an omega, a male omega at that, but he’s managed so far. It just doesn’t make sense why Louis specifically not wanting to be bothered with him hurts so much.

Unless—

“Of course I like you.” Louis says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I fucking fancy you, don’t I? You’re a good looking bloke, so am I. I’d say we’re meant to be.”

Meant to be…

Liam’s so easy for it after that. He let’s Louis take him right there in the dirty, musty, locker room and doesn’t regret it until the next day when his bones ache and he finds dried spunk in places he doesn’t recall even being touched the day before. His body is still sore when he meets up with Niall. They’re meant to be going to get lunch in the dining hall, but have been walking around idly for fifteen minutes now.

“What’s on your mind, Payno?” Liam freezes when Niall calls him that and he almost has half a mind to walk back to his dorm and take a shower for the third time that day. He can still smell Louis all over him, all around him and probably still in him too.

“I let Louis knot me,” he blurts out loud enough that a group of girls sitting on the grass in the quad beside them all turn and look at him, their gaze scrutinizing. “After the game, we just. He was upset and then I thought ‘maybe this is my Alpha’ and he said we’re meant to be and then it happened and I can’t stop thinking about him or what we did and-”

“Whoa, Liam, calm down.” Niall stops him with a warm hand on his shoulder. It’s a bit chilly outside and Liam’s got on a shirt, a coat, and a scarf but can still feel Niall’s touch through his many layers. “So, you really think he’s your Alpha, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Liam nods solemnly. “He’s gorgeous, and such a good lay. Bloody annoying though, ain’t he?” He laughs bitterly. “I think I love him.”

Niall smiles sadly at him. “It feels like just yesterday you were in love with me.”

“I’ll always love you, Nialler.” Liam says truthfully. “But you’ve got your mystery omega back home waiting for you. I can’t compete with that.”

“His name is Josh.”

Liam blinks. “What?”

“My mate, his name is Josh.” Niall says and gets this wistful look in his eyes. “We met one day when his family was on holiday out in Ireland. No one vacations in Mullingar so we knew it had to be fate when we saw each other. We bonded that week but, then he had to go back home to England. He’s a bit older so after sixth form he moved out to Ireland with me and my dad. Then I got accepted in Uni here in London and we thought, we could do this… This being apart, because well we did it before, right? Boy were we wrong though. It’s god awful and I hate it. Every single day I’m away from him is a day wasted, but we manage I suppose.”

“Niall,” Liam is at a loss for words. “I never knew…”

“That’s because I never told ya, innit?” Niall says, face back to being as bright as ever. “You and Lou, though. Good on ya, he’s a looker. It’s alright to like…fuck around, you know? You’re nineteen Liam, you don’t have to wait around forever if he isn’t your mate.”

Liam’s heart sinks, or maybe its jumped up into his throat either way he feels like he’s just been slapped and now he can’t breathe. “You don’t think he’s my Alpha?” he chokes out.

“I’m not saying that.” Niall shrugs. “I hope he is for your sake.” He pulls up short in front of the dining hall doors. Liam stops too when Niall grabs his gloved hands in his bare ones. “You deserve this, Li. Whether he is or isn’t your mate is beyond the point. You moving on and experimenting and just dicking around is a part of growing up, yeah? I just wanna see you have fun, I wanna see you smile like you used to before,” he gestures between them, “whatever happened with us… none of that matters.”

“Thanks Ni,” Liam says and cups a hand on his cheek. It’s bright red and as warm as the rest of Niall, he runs hot, Liam’s noticed and that’s comforting in a way. “You’re a good friend and Alpha, even if you aren’t mine.”

“Awe shucks,” he ducks his head down, chin pressed tight into his chest and Liam’s heart swells and the fact that he was the one to cause Niall to react like that. “Just so you know, I felt it too.” Niall says, it’s sudden and Liam doesn’t know how to react so he doesn’t say anything, let’s Niall continue. “You and I,” he looks both ways as if someone was watching them. “There was something there, still is. You’re not my mate, but there’s something between us like a-”

Liam finishes his thought for him. “Like a connection right?” He goes on when Niall nods. “I’m so glad you felt it too. I was beginning to think I’ve just dreamed it all up.”

“Even when I thought you were a beta I felt it.” Niall says more to the ground below them than to Liam. “I just ignored because well you know,”

“You’ve already got an omega.” Liam nods solemnly. It’s okay though, he’s got an Alpha now too, his very own Alpha that he can call his own, eventually at least.

“Come on then,” Niall recovers and walks them over to the huge dining hall doors. “All this sap has got me starving, let’s eat.”

Liam has always been a comfort eater. He eats his feelings and its never really been a problem because he’s generally been pretty active his entire life. He’s always imagined though that his Alpha would like the same foods as him. Liam likes hearty, savory foods like casseroles and stews full of pasta and beans and potatoes and spices.

Niall likes everything, almost which makes him easy to cook for but Louis is so picky. Louis likes tacos and kebabs and avocados?  It’s weird to Liam, he’s never met someone before Louis who blatantly hates beans. Just all beans ever. He has a brief stint with carrots later during their relationship which is what leads Liam to comparing his eating habits with a rabbit and he even changes Louis’ name in his phone to _Bugs_ and his own in Louis’ phone to _Daffy_.

Anyway, he’s always imagined his Alpha to like the same food as him but the first time Louis makes him a cuppa he ridicules Liam for the amount of sugar he takes in his, and Liam really has no one to blame but his mum and her constantly spoiling of her omega baby boy for his sweet tooth, but he always makes it exactly how Liam likes it every single time after that even though he likes his pretty much tasteless and disgusting.

He’s starting to think everything he’s learned about how he and his Alpha are supposed to be together doesn’t apply to them. He thinks Louis is probably the exception in any given situation so he’s not surprised, really, when Louis tells Liam he’s met someone else.

“This is Eleanor,” he says when he introduces them. Liam’s never heard her name before then, in his head he’s just been referring to her as the other woman, not maliciously really, but well not too kindly either. She’s very pretty though, nice round face, long brown hair, and big brown eyes to match so Liam can’t blame Louis for the way he looks at her when he leads her hand in hand over to the table where Liam’s sat waiting for his triple shot caramel whatever the fuck coffee drink he ordered out of nervousness when he arrived and realized you can’t just be sitting there and not buy anything.

She smiles and waves politely and Liam really had hoped she’d be at least rude so he’d have a reason to say no to this crazy idea of Louis’. The thing is though, there’s really no denying Louis so even if she was quite awful looking with an even worse personality Liam’s sure he would do to her whatever Louis asked of him. It just helps that she’s, you know, not. And that she’s very clearly an omega like him.

Liam gestures at the chair across from him for her to sit, happy to be on the same playing field as someone else for once. “Pleased to meet you,” he says sweetly, and actually means it. “I’m-”

“Liam, I know.” She finishes for him and sits in the chair directly across from him, legs crossed and elbows perched on the table like they’re old pals out for a spot of tea and a gab. “Louis talks about you all the time, won’t shut up really.”

“Does he really?” Liam can feel his face going red and he quickly takes a sip of his drink in an attempt to cover it up, but Louis catches him anyway when he plops down at the end of the table, the head of the table, where he belongs.

“Oh don’t be so coy.” Louis says as he steals a sip of his drink and makes a disgusted face at it. “When am I not talking about you?”

Liam scoffs. “Um, when you’re with me?”

“True, but to be fair we don’t do much talking when we’re together anyway.” Louis winks lewdly.

“Louis!” Liam exclaims, even though its maybe probably half true but still. He chances a look over at Eleanor who is smiling wide and curiously over at them.

“He says you’re great in bed,” she says and that’s what they’re here for, isn’t it? Louis’ wild idea that is bound to ‘spice up’ their sex life and if Liam wasn’t so sure Louis’ his Alpha he probably would’ve ran screaming a long time ago.

“Have you ever, uh-” Liam shrugs, “you know.” He doesn’t want to say it, don’t make him say it.

“Have I ever shagged to blokes at once?” She asks for him and Liam sighs in relief, Louis on the other hand chuckles at his corner spot of the table. “No,” she shakes her head, hair flowing along in waves before it settles, the tips of it right at the very edge of her breasts, probably where her nipples are, Liam thinks. “You would be my first.”

Louis feeling seemingly detached to the conversation pipes up at that. “We’re two fit lads I suppose we could handle it.” And by that Liam knows he means he can handle the both of them since that is what would actually be happening.

She tucks her face into the palm of her hand and Liam can see why Louis’ chosen her. They’re a lot alike, Eleanor and Liam, and he figures his Alpha must have a type. He thinks so even more when he’s sat completely balls deep on Louis with Eleanor just opposite him sat on Louis’ face with both of their heads thrown back, Liam eyeing her chest bouncing in sync with his own movements.

Her fingers scrabble out for purchase on Liam’s shoulders and he grabs her left hand with his right and intertwines their fingers which earns him a dopey fucked out smile in return. She leans forward to press her forehead against and Liam’s not expecting the kiss when it happens but he falls into it anyway. It’s surprisingly gentle, her lips soft and wet and fitting right into place with his own.

Liam moans loud and guttural when Louis hits that sweet spot inside of him, his Alpha nerve, according to his omega books, and Eleanor takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth. He’s close already, so close, and when she slides her hand not connected with Liam’s from his shoulder down his chest to his dick he damn near loses it. He’s not in heat so he lasts a little bit longer than usual, but not by much. Not with Louis pounding into him and Eleanor jerking him sloppily.

Everything goes quiet just as he comes. All Liam can hear is the wet sounds of their skin sliding and slapping together and he comes sloppy and hard into Eleanor’s fist. She far along herself, comes right after him, voice loud and chest heavy as she slumps forward against him.

Louis is still dicking up into Liam when she tweaks one of nipples lazily and that sends him over the edge. They’re locked together, Louis and Liam, for a couple hours because Louis’ knot is massive and it takes ages to go down. Liam can feel Louis coming inside of him, the sensation almost bordering too much along with his aftershocks still thunder through him. This is the hardest he’s ever come by himself or with Louis and once Eleanor is up on her feet again, legs wobbly and unsure, she helps maneuver them both onto their sides into a more comfortable position.

Liam thanks her weakly, Louis till panting wordlessly into his ear as she pads away to his bathroom, not even bothering with putting any clothes on. She comes back later, Liam’s not sure how much longer later with a wet cloth and warm smile and cleans them us as best as she can while they’re still like this. Louis’ head is pressed into the nape of Liam’s neck, his fingers dancing up and down the dip of Liam’s spinal cord as he tries to coordinate his breathing like he always does when they’re knotted together.

He’s so quiet, Louis, when they’re like this. Usually it’s a mission just to get him to shut up, but when he’s just come its just Louis in his own head and sometimes that kills Liam. He wants to know what’s going on in there, what is he thinking and how is he feeling, where’s his head at?

Liam’s stuck in his own head, lost in his own thoughts about Louis when Eleanor sits him up halfway to get a bit of water in him before he inevitably passes out. She does the same for Louis and Liam can’t help but whine when the movement pulls at his knot. They settle back down amongst the soiled sheets and pillow and Eleanor joins them, her head against Liam’s chest and arm thrown across to where Louis is snoring quietly behind him before pressing a kiss right where Liam’s heart is still thumping erratically.

It’s calming, Liam finds. When they’re all together it’s just like… they work. Liam’s not exactly sure _how_ it somehow works, two omegas to Louis’ Alpha, but he’s a strong believer in fate. Has to be really considering his circumstances and this is just the universes way of settling thins between them, no matter what anyone else thinks.

Things go on like that for a while. The three of them become a thing and Niall is torn between wanting to hear all about it and never wanting Liam to mention either Louis or Eleanor ever again. Louis never really put a name on what they were doing relationship wise. Liam’s always just assumed they were dating and now he figures he’s got both a boyfriend and a girlfriend. It’s easy with the three of them. They just fit each other in a way that Liam wasn’t even aware was possible.

“Hey El,” he says once they’ve met up at the library as planned in an attempt to keep the utmost secrecy. It’s been nearly two years since they’ve been together, the three of them, and even longer since the first time Liam and Louis hooked up in the locker room for the first time.

Louis’ birthday is coming up soon and as much as he tries to play off that it’s not a big deal Eleanor and Liam know better especially after last year’s fiasco when he nearly had a full on strop when they didn’t throw him a party after he insisted they don’t, it’s reverse psychology, Liam thinks.

The library is the only place on campus Louis never has and probably never will step foot on campus so it’s their only safe haven to plot and plan without being caught and having the whole surprise ruined. They sit across from each other at a table in the back with their legs tangled and heads bowed together as they whisper probably quieter than they need to be.

Louis’ birthday is on Christmas Eve so the party ends up being a week before they all head home for the holidays. It’s hard to get Louis out of his own flat the day of since he’d had plans of his own that included the three of them and his massive bed “and massive cock” he’d added with a wink which just earned him a slap to the arm from Liam while Eleanor dragged him out for a bit of shopping before their “big romantic evening.”

Once Liam’s alone he sets about prepping things for the party. He figures he drew the short end of the stick when he got stuck on pre-party duty while Eleanor got to spend the day whisking him around the city and playing the role of dutiful omega arm candy. It’s okay though he just puts his best effort into making it the most surprising surprise party ever.

He had Niall on duty of actually getting people to show up. Niall knows tons more people than Liam does and most of them tend to run in the same crowd as Louis, and well, it’s not that Liam doesn’t know them given his situation rather than he doesn’t really talk to them. They’re probably considered his friend as well by default but Liam’s got his fill of close acquaintances and he’s not on the hunt for more.

Niall’s done a bang up job though, he notes, when the house if full of familiar faces. Some of which stop him for a chat or a pat on the back and thumbs up about how great the party is which would be reassuring if the person the party was actually for was here. He’s phoned El at least fifteen times within the last half hour and she’s not answered once. He even got Niall to ring up Louis, but apparently his phones off because it went straight to email.

Liam’s all but given hope an hour into the party and he’s ready to ask Niall to kick everyone out and run upstairs and take a nice long nap for the rest of eternity when Louis and Eleanor finally show up. It’s so unexpected that he can’t even rally everyone together to hide for the big unveiling, but the look on Louis’ face when he finds Liam in the kitchen is more than enough to appease him.

He makes a beeline straight for Liam and grabs at his face, a cheek in each hand. “What is this you bloody fucking wanker?” and it reminds Liam of the first time Louis had kissed him.

“Surprise?” He says lamely, albeit Liam is pretty drunk already. He’s either super handsy or a bit weepy when he’s under the influence and right now he feels like he’s about to cry. He’s glad Louis is here, he really is, but they had him worried and its not any better now.

“You had El dragging me about the city all day while you planned this?” He looks incredulously around the kitchen, people milling about and talking loudly over the booming bass of the music, a playlist of Louis’ favorite songs compiled by Liam.

“Sorry we’re a bit late,” Eleanor says from somewhere behind Louis. “I tried to hurry back but we got caught up.”

Liam sniffs and accepts her apology “It’s alright,” he says although things don’t feel alright. Far from it really. “You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

“I can’t believe this.” Louis says and presses a quick kiss to Liam’s lips. He drops his hands down to Liam’s shoulders and asks, “you did all this while we were out?”

“Yeah,” Liam shrugs. “That was the plan. El was the distraction. I was the brains—”

Eleanor scoffs just as Niall pops up next to him seemingly out of nowhere and says, “and I was the brawn.”

“Oh fuck off,” Louis pushes at Niall until he stumbles back, too inebriated to keep his balance. Liam shoots a hand out to steady him just as Louis pulls him in for another kiss. It’s dry and placating and feels a lot like kissing his mum, but Liam accepts it anyway. “Thank you.” Louis says seriously. “This is absolutely incredible.”

“It wasn’t that big of a deal.” Liam tries for nonchalant and things may have changed between them, the three of them, but Louis can still see right through him as always.

“Well I think it’s a pretty big fucking deal.” He slides his hand down to fit into Liam’s own and pulls him out onto the back porch where more people are milling about as he sparks up a conversation with one of his many guests. He doesn’t Liam leave his side the entire night, Eleanor appearing in short bursts to fetch drinks or snacks and the uneasy feeling in Liam’s stomach never goes away.

If there’s one thing Liam hasn’t been looking forward to since things have started up between him and Louis, it has to be the day Louis graduates. His last term is almost over and Louis’ already packing up to move soon. He has to go because his flat is only housing for students and as much as Liam wants to beg and plead for him to stay he doesn’t because its beyond their power.

Louis has never been about taking things slow, not since the moment they met or any time after that so to say that Liam is antsy about Louis not mating with him yet would be an understatement. He’s beyond anxious and he’s confused and maybe a bit hurt as well because Louis’ going to be leaving soon, leaving Liam here at Uni alone and well, without a mate.

What’s going to happen when Liam goes into heat again? This’ll be the first time in years that he’s had to deal with one of his regulated heats on his own and he doesn’t think he could handle it, not after being coddled and fucked through each one for the past two years.

Liam is twenty and Louis is twenty two and sure most couples don’t bond until they’re older, but most mates don’t meet until they’re older either. Plus he and Louis have always been the exception to standard preconceived mating notions and rituals and whatnot. Sure things have been weird if not tense since the day of Louis party between the three of them, or rather between him and them. But Louis’ not said anything about it yet so he’s assumed they’re fine. So why have they not bonded yet?

“Liam we need to talk,” Eleanor says one day when they’re out. Louis’ kipped off to the toilet and she looks about as anxious as Liam feels. He lets her lead him over out of the way of the people walking in out of the shops across the street to a small wooden bench.

Liam should’ve been worried once she said the fatal four words, but he figured Louis would always be the one to have this talk with him and not her. She grabs his hands in her own and sucks in a deep breath. “You know last year on the day of Louis party?”

“Yes, I’m aware of the day.” Liam nods and tries to avoid eye contact, focuses on the barely there freckles he’s come to know on the bridge of her nose. “I was there.”

“Right, well.” She hesitates before sighing. “Louis and I bonded that night, that’s why we were late.”

“Oh,” is all Liam has to say. Eleanor looks expectantly at him, like maybe she thinks he’ll lash out, but he really doesn’t know how to react. He extracts his hands from hers and stands abruptly.

“Liam?” She calls after him as he turns to leave just as Louis is walking up to join them. “Louis please,”

“Did you tell him?” he asks immediately and that makes Liam spin on his toes.

“Were you just not going to tell me then?” he tries for demanding but just sounds a little desperate and a lot heartbroken. “How did you suppose this would work? You’d just drag me along unbonded and I’d blindly follow? Because I would have and that’s probably the worst part.”

“Liam please,” Louis sighs, “just look ok I couldn’t tell you, I didn’t want to lose you.”

Liam rolls his eyes. What a selfish and typical alpha thing to say. “Yeah? Well how’s that going for you?”

“I was—” he glances at Eleanor, “we were going to tell you eventually. Together, not like this.”

“I’m sorry I just had to,” Eleanor says, eyes wide and glassy like she’s about to cry. “It was killing me seeing him like that.” She turns to Liam. “You knew something was wrong, something was different, even though you never said it. I knew, I could feel it.”

“We all felt it.” Louis says snappishly. “I just didn’t want it to end like this.”

“It’ll never really be over though, will it?” Liam asks bitterly. “Just like me and Niall, and now the three of us. You two have bonded and I’m just… emotionally attached.”

“Can we go somewhere else and talk about this?” Louis glares at the wandering people eyeing them curiously. What does he expect though really when they’re having a spat in the middle of a crowded shopping square. “My place?”

“I’d really like to be on my own if that’s alright with you.” Liam says, head bowed. “We can talk about this some other time.”

“Alright yeah, another time.” Louis nods understandingly just as Eleanor says, “I really am sorry, Liam.”

They never do talk about it, not that Louis doesn’t get points for trying. His efforts are fruitless though and Liam knows Louis could very well insist that they at least try and work it out and they _would_ , but Liam’s just glad he never does.

He enrolls in a program called ‘Unbonded Omegas United’ at a local small health clinic just off campus after stumbling upon the website after feeling sorry for himself one night on twitter. The program is pretty self-explanatory, a support group of sorts for unbonded omegas still waiting for The One and Liam finds solace and dread in the fact that he’s not the only one still searching for his Alpha.

The group leader is a handsome unbonded omega in his thirties named Aiden and Liam does a double take when they first meet because he’s undoubtedly very good looking. He meets a guy named Harry with pretty green eyes and big pink lips and tells him that it’s a shame he’s unbonded considering how ridiculously handsome he is.

They exchange numbers and Liam finds out that he’s also in Uni not to far from Liam, actually and they start meeting up to hang out with someone who understands the type of situation that the other is in. Niall starts to get curious, he thinks Liam has snuck off and joined one of those illegal omega escort agencies and sits him down one day with Louis to talk him straight.

Liam doesn’t know how to explain to them that he’s kinda sorta probably dating another omega. It’s not unheard of, it’s happened before, but it’s rare and Alphas usually _don’t get_ it. But Niall’s not just like every other Alpha and Louis claims to just want to see him happy so Liam arranges for them to meet Harry one weekend when they’re all free.

It just so happens that Harry and Eleanor know each other through a shared friend and it makes winning Louis over that little bit easier. Niall is instantly charmed by Harry much like Liam was when they first met and he gives Liam approval which calms him more than he originally imagined it would.

Liam had been nervous about them meeting. He referred to Niall and Louis as his Alphas when he told Harry and he was surprisingly understanding about it. He’s aware they aren’t really _his_ but it still feels like they are. Sure Alphas have multiple omegas all the time, under certain circumstances of course, but there have never been any records of an omega with multiple Alphas.

It’s strange, Liam thinks. His life has never really been ordinary. He’s a male omega which isn’t too common to begin with, but he’s been through a lot. He’s fallen hard for two Alphas that aren’t his own and now he’s got another omega in his life that he can see himself spending the rest of his life with if given the chance.

Eleanor tells him that he falls too hard, too fast and that it’ll eventually be his downfall. But fuck that Liam loves being in love that’s his _thing_. Ever since Louis graduated and moved out of the city and took Eleanor along with him he’s been feeling out of sorts. It’s a similar feeling to the aftermath of when he found out he didn’t belong to Niall or his initial response of having Louis all but stolen away from him. It’s like he’s connected, like there’s a string pulled long and taut from him to Niall and from him to Louis and now it’s forming to Harry too.

Liam can’t really help it and he knows the exact moment he’s completely gone for Harry too. It happens one night when he’s over at Harry’s off campus flat sat on the floor between Harry’s knees while they watch a Top Gear rerun marathon. Harry’s carding his fingers through the longer strands of hair at the top of Liam’s head like he tends to unconsciously do all the time when he mutes the tv and taps Liam’s shoulder to get his attention.

He wriggles around and looks up at Harry. They’re both a little buzzed and everything surrounding him looks soft and muted compared to the bright contrast of Harry’s grin. “So I was thinking,” he says and Liam tenses. Nothing good comes from thinking in your head, he knows by experience. “About us.”

Liam nods for him to go on. “So we’re both omegas.” Harry says as if this is new information. “And we’re getting kinda old.”

“Harry I’m twenty one and you’re twenty. I’d hardly say that’s old.” Liam rolls his eyes fondly. “But I know what you mean.” They’re getting old in omega years. They’ve yet to find their respective mates and get married and have children and yeah… they’re getting too old for this.

“It’s just that I care about you, a lot right.” He shrugs. “I mean I know we both have Alphas out there somewhere, but like. I have this idea like what if maybe our soul mates are across the globe somewhere like together?” Harry says, his eyes downcast away from Liam the entire time. “They could be anywhere Liam. Singapore, Panama, Greece, I mean the possibilities are literally endless.”

“What are you saying Harry?” Liam tries to get him to the point. Harry has a way of dragging things out and talking in circles and its usually endearing but Liam is dying to know where he’s going with this and whether they’re on the same page or not.

“It’s like… I want to have a mate and a family and I want that with you.”

“Harry,” Liam clambers up onto his knees and catches Harry’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. “I want that too with you. I really do, but we’re so young. I mean what if we do this and then one of us finds our Alpha?”

“Then we’d just make it work.” Harry sounds almost like he’s pleading. “It’d just be all of us together and we’d be like one big happy family.”

Liam frowns. “I tried that before and it didn’t work.” He thinks back to his semi-fall out with Louis and Eleanor. “Sharing never works when you’re mean to only be with one person.”

“We can make it work though.” Harry says and he’s ever the optimist. “Omegas aren’t meant to be together either, but we did it. Caroline and Alexa from group have managed to adopt and everything. We can do this Liam. I want to do this with you.”

“Okay.” Liam nods after considering it for a bit. He wants someone to bring home to his parents and sisters during the holidays and he wants to see his mum cry over her grandkids and he wants Harry too, so he’ll make it work. “I’ll make you a deal,” he says and Harry nods.

“Anything,” he says. “I’ll do it.”

“If we don’t find our mates by the time you’re twenty five, we’ll settle down and adopt like a proper couple and all that.” Liam explains, “I just want us to be sure this is what we want. We need steady jobs and for me to not be living at Uni off of my parents’ monthly allowance.”

“Move in with me.” Harry says and folds Liam’s hands in his own. “I’ve got this ginormous flat to myself and you’re here all the time anyway. You graduate next year Liam it’s perfect. This could be the first step to see if this’ll work between us.”

“Okay, yeah.” Liam agrees. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do after Uni, thought about moving back up to Wolverhampton with his parents and working with his dad for a while until he figured out what he really wanted to do with his life, but this works. This is better, actually. All he ever wants to do is spend time with Harry and now he’ll be able to do it whenever he wants. “Alright!” He exclaims. “Let’s do this!”

Harry grins and kisses him hard on the mouth. “Yaaaay!” He says and flails his arms around in the air like the giant toddler he is before wrapping Liam in a tight hug. “This is gonna be the best sleepover ever.”

Liam moves in with Harry after he graduates the next year. It’s a couple months before his twenty third birthday and he feels like the months are just flying by beyond his belief. It’s easy living with Harry. They help each other through their heats, Liam still only gets his three times a year whereas Harry gets his every month and Liam is more than glad to see him through it.

“Is this how betas have sex?” He giggles one night into Harry’s shoulder and it all just seems so unreal. It’s like he’s watching himself from the outside looking in. Like one of those out of body experiences those happily bonded omegas talk about on the two hour specials on the telly.

It only sinks in when he gets his first letter in the post addressed to both him and Harry. Their names are written in fancy, familiar script that is barely legible and Liam freezes in his spot by the door. He’s not sure how long he stands there, but Harry comes out of the kitchen eventually and wraps his arms around him from behind.

“What’s that babe?” He hooks his chin over Liam’s shoulder. “Oh, have we got mail?” He plucks the letter from Liam’s fingers. “I wonder who it’s from.”

“Don’t!” Liam says before he can stop himself. Harry looks at him worriedly but Liam just shakes his head. “I mean just wait. Let’s just wait,” he looks at Harry’s apron, the batman one he’d bout Liam last year for his birthday. “I just think we should wait til after supper.”

Harry shrugs but puts the letter down on table by the door next to their keys and for a second Liam thinks about running. Just taking his keys and running like he’s not done since grade school. But he doesn’t, instead he follows Harry to the kitchen and they eat supper together and Liam nods when Harry talks animatedly about his day and the letter burns a hole in the back of his mind.

It’s not every day when you get a letter all done up in the post like this. The last time he got one it was while he lived back home with his parents and it was for cousin Lizzie’s baby shower. That’s what’s worrying him because this is very obviously Louis’ handwriting and there’s no getting around this.

He’s known in the back of his head that this would happen eventually. Louis would always talk about wanting a big family like his mum back when they were together, before Eleanor happened and Liam was giddy to give that to him. But to see it in front of him so real is like a slap to the face, almost.

There’s no return address on it and Liam thinks maybe Louis did that on purpose. He knows where they live he and Harry and Niall have been round plenty of times before, but Liam can’t say he’s above trashing a note from him in the post since he’s done it before in the past.

“Alright then,” Harry says as he takes their plates to the sink. “Let’s open up this letter, it’s clearly bothering you.”

“Wouldn’t opening it do the opposite of not bother me?” Liam shrugs but goes to pick up the letter anyway.

“Closure, Liam.” Harry guides him to the couch and flicks on the tv. The background noise helps as a distraction and Liam is suddenly glad that Harry knows him so well. He hands the envelope to Liam and looks at him expectantly. “Looks like its important.”

“It’s from Lou,” he says. “I know it is because of his handwriting. He could never write in cursive.” Liam laughs bitterly. “Looks like crap.”

“Go on, open it.” Harry urges him.

Liam slips his finger enough the flap of the envelope in order to break the seal but keep it intact. It is very pretty even if he knows whatever is inside could quite possibly break his heart. He opens it and blinks rapidly to make things clearer. Harry takes the letter inside from him and he silently thanks him for it.

“It’s an invitation,” he says and Liam holds his breath. “Louis and Eleanor are getting married.” Harry coos and Liam’s shoulder sag in relief.

“Oh thank god,” he rushes out. “I thought they were having a baby, Harry. Oh my gosh, I almost threw up.”

“Nope, just solidifying their bond in holy matrimony.” Harry hands him the invitation. “So are we going?” Liam’s still not used to making the decisions, Harry’s always asking him what they’re going to do and Liam’s so unsure. He’s not an Alpha its not in his nature to be the decision maker for someone else and he’s always afraid he’ll make a mistake. That he’ll do something wrong because he’s not wired to know what exactly he needs to do to keep another omega safe and sound.

But this is just a wedding and Harry looks excited enough. He loves getting dressed up and going out and Liam loves Harry and Louis and Eleanor so of course they’ll go. “Yeah,” Liam nods. “I think we should go.”

“We’re going to a wedding!” Harry exclaims and hops up to mark the date on the calendar. “Oh its in autumn too, its going to be so beautiful.” He wipes at his eyes, already teary and red.

“I’ve always wanted to get married.” Liam sighs. He glances at Harry is staring at him with big, wet eyes.

“Yeah but we can’t have that.” Harry says, his voice wobbly. Liam wishes he could take back what he says. He knows omegas can’t get married, not to each other. Why would he even say it like that to begin with?

“It’s stupid,” Liam frowns. “I should be able to marry you if I want to.”

“Do you want to?” Harry sniffles. “Marry me?”

“Of course I do, Harry.” Liam kisses a tear track on his wet cheek. “There’s nothing I want more than to marry you and have children and pets and a big house and all that, the works you know.” Harry looks at least appeased, but Liam streams on. “Let’s do it. We can do it.”

“You mean—” Harry stands. “Like illegally? You want to?”

“Yeah if you do.” Liam stands too. It’s not much really, just some papers that say they belong to one another body, heart, and soul. It’s a non-bond pact between omegas to belong faithful to each other and technically, it’s not a marriage which makes it not legal.

Harry steps forward and hugs him tight, nose tucked into the crook of Liam’s neck. “Yes I want to. I want all of that, Liam you know I do.”

Liam finds an omega claims lawyer who specializes in backdoor non-bond pacts that night and they get set to be married the first week of the next year. It’s a long process but things are going well, papers are being files and Harry even gets them a cat and Liam doesn’t want to be pessimistic but things are going too well for him.

Louis and Eleanor’s wedding rolls around and Harry gets steadily more excited about it as the day approaches. Liam lets Harry dress him since that’s his thing and he hums happily the entire drive over to the venue while Liam taps nervously at his knee.

He’s on edge which is to be expected. Louis is getting married and if Louis wasn’t his before he surely isn’t as of today. He’s excited to see them, it’s been a few while with all the planning and whatnot and he even cries a little during the ceremony. Eleanor finds them both afterwards during the reception and smacks wet kisses on their cheeks before flouncing off to make her grand dress change.

Niall is at the open bar talking to a few guys Liam remembers from Uni and he waves them over. “Good to see you, lads.” He says and hugs them both. Harry begs off to get them drinks while Niall tugs Liam away from the crown of people. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Liam nods and it’s the truth. He’s shaken up, that feeling in the pit of his belly that he gets when something’s gone wrong is there but he’s sure it’ll always be there whenever he’s around either Niall or Louis.

“Are you really?” Niall prods. “I know you, Liam. You don’t have to lie to me.”

“I’m happy for them. I have Harry now and-” he looks around apprehensively before lowering his voice, “we’re meant to be getting married next year.”

“As in like illegally?” Niall blinks. “Like one of them non-bond thingies?” He grins when Liam nods. “Well good on ya,” he slaps a hand to Liam’s back. “I hope I’m invited, yeah?”

“Of course you are, yeah.” Liam grins back and accepts the proffered drink Harry offers when he comes striding back over. “I’d not be able to have it without you or Lou there.”

“Congrats my man.” Niall says to Harry and then turns to Liam. “I’m proud of both of you.”

Liam nearly drops his drink in surprise when someone claps him on the shoulders. “What’s going on over here?” Louis says loud in Liam’s ear. “You lads are all piled in the corner like a secret club at _my_ wedding.”

“Nothing” Liam says quickly which earns him a look from both Harry and Niall. He wants to tell Louis, but not today. There was a time when Louis had withheld information for him and he felt awful about it but Louis isn’t him and this is his day. He can’t mess this up for him.

“I’ll get it out of you one way or another, Payno.” Louis pokes him in his ribs. He puts his head on Liam’s shoulder and tucks an arm around his waist. He sighs soft in Liam’s ear and he can smell the alcohol on his breath.

“You alright Tommo?” he asks and Louis attempts to nod.

“Happy,” he says, “glad you all are here with me today.” Louis presses a kiss to the collar of Liam’s shirt and Liam finally starts to settle. He’s got Harry on one arm and Louis on another with Niall in front of him and he’s _happy_ too.

“Excuse me,” a voice says from behind and they all turn around. “Hi,”a tall guy, taller than Harry even with an obviously Alpha attitude grins sharply. “I’d like to just steal Louis away from you lot, just for a second.”

“Grimmy!” Louis exclaims. “Everyone, this is my boss Nick Grimshaw. He’s a fucking wanker.”

“Way to talk up the person to whom you’re employed.” Nick says flatly, but extends an arm in greeting. “Nice to meet you all.” Liam shakes his hand. He’s got a firm grip and strong stature, its almost intimidating but Louis’ still got his hand curled around Liam’s waist and its calming.

There’s a feeling you get when you see your Alpha. Its like a wave of relief, but intensified. Liam’s never felt this feeling before, but he’s sure by the look on Harry’s face beside him that he just has. That string once connecting them, previously tight and taut has now snapped, broken in half. The mood shifts around them and that feeling in the pit of Liam’s stomach is back.

“I’m Harry,” he says, voice wobbly.

“Harry is it?” Nick says as if he’d not just heard him loud and clear as they shake hands and Liam untangles himself from both Harry and Liam.

He makes a beeline for the balcony, not willing to stay and listen to the rest of this. Niall’s calling his name out from somewhere behind him, but he’s not listening, he needs air. He steps out into the cool November air and bristles. A scarf would be nice right now or maybe just stepping indoors for a bit, but he feels trapped in there.

There’s nothing he can do about it. Harry’s just found his Alpha and by a sick twist of fate Louis’ inadvertently the one who brought them together. Who is Liam to keep them apart? It just sucks because while Liam’s known in the back of his head the entire time they’ve been dating that this moment was bound to happen, he never actually imagined it happening and now that it has he’s broken to say the least.

“Third times the charm,” he spits bitterly into the cold air and turns on his toes to see Harry stood smiling warily at him.

“Hey,” he says weakly and touches a palm to his cheek.

“Hey,” Liam murmurs back for lack of a better thing to say.

“This doesn’t change anything you know.” Harry says and presses a cold kiss to his lips. “He’s my Alpha but you’re still mine. I’m still yours too.”

“I know the drill.” Liam says lamely. He tries not to pout, but he’s just lost someone he was set up to marry. They were in talk about adopting to children together and now… Now what?

What happens is Harry moves out and takes the cat too. He lets Liam have the flat since he’s gone to live with Nick and he always inviting him over to their but Liam hates being there. Its uncomfortable Nick is nice enough, but he knows about Liam and Harry’s past and there’s always an edge of submissiveness that takes over Liam whenever he’s in the room.

Eventually he just stops coming around. It kills Harry, he calls every day and comes knocking down the flat door with Niall and Louis in tow, but Liam can’t stand to face them. They’re the three things in his life he thought would work but didn’t and that’s disheartening at best, but Liam tries not to dwell on it too much.

When Liam turns twenty five Harry makes good on his promise and sends him an email about them adopting. That’s his breaking point and he snaps. He packs everything and without any warning leaves London for dreary old Wolverhampton and doesn’t look back. His parents ask what’s gone wrong but he doesn’t want to talk about it.

He changes his number and screens emails, only occasionally replying to Eleanor who he assumes relays the messages exchanged between them to everyone else. His sisters, Ruth and Nicola, worry about him and try to set him up on dates with their single beta friends but it’s all useless. Liam goes anyway to appease his family and convince himself that this life is a semblance of normality.

Working at the factory with his father is not how Liam imagined his adult life would be, yet here is. It’s a bit nice when he actually sits himself down and thinks about it, the monotony of it all. All he does is go to work then come home and lock himself up in his room. His mum finally pulls him out of his room long enough to have a talk with him and it only takes her three years. She doesn’t kick him out per se but she persuasively suggests he puts that business degree he worked so hard for and they paid so much for to good use.

The next year he moves back out. Having heats at home was embarrassing enough when he was younger but it’s even worse now that he’s nearly thirty. Plus he’s a got a job offer crunching numbers at some up and coming indie video game company. So he moves back to London, the same place he fled from all those years ago and holes up in a crappy flat as far away from everyone as he can manage. He gets a dog, a little Alaskan Klee Kai puppy whom he names Loki after his favorite misunderstood villain and loves him very much.

Every morning he wakes up and feeds Loki. They go on a quick walk before work and Liam drops him off back at home with a full water bowl and a plethora of toys before heading out. Liam always goes to a café about a block away from his job for his morning fix of a cuppa and usually a couple pastries as well. The guy working the till always gives him an extra shot of caramel in his drink and Liam tries not to develop a little crush on him. His name is Josh and its just Liam’s lick that he just so happens to be Niall’s Josh and, “I thought you lived in Ireland?”

Niall’s got Liam wrapped up in a tight hug and he’s missed Niall, he really has but he feels deceived by Josh. He thought they had something going on here. “I did,” he smiles brightly and leaves it at that.

“I thought you were dead!” Niall cries dramatically. “You just disappeared and didn’t tell anyone. How dare you, first of all. And then Josh comes home one night talking about some miserable looking bloke named Liam and I immediately knew it was you.”

“Good to know the permanent scowl on my face is working.” Liam looks dejectedly at his drink sitting on the counter getting colder as they speak.

“I’m telling everyone you’re back.” Niall finally pulls away but leaves his arms wrapped loosely around Liam’s waist. Liam expects Josh to come push him off or something but he just continues to grin sweetly at them. “Harry’s been worried sick about you.”

Niall pinches his side and Liam frowns. “Has he really?”

“Yup,” Niall nods. “Louis too even though you know the stubborn bastard won’t say it.”

“Oh my god.” Liam plonks his head down on Niall’s shoulder. “I’m such an idiot.”

“You are,” Niall agrees but smacks a kiss to his ear. “We care about you Liam. No matter the circumstances we always will. You can’t just up and leave without so much as a goodbye text.”

“I wrote to El though,” he tries but Niall’s not having it.

“Yeah and that was the only thing keeping everyone from having a panic attack about your wellbeing.”

Liam feels like shit. He truly is an awful person and he can’t believe they’ve all stuck with him through this, even while he’s been a complete twat about everything. Fact of the matter is, Liam’s got no Alpha. He’s pretty sure of it now. His Alpha is dead, he must be or maybe he’s gone maybe he’s got no interest in ever meeting Liam maybe he was never _born_.

His phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out to see a text from his mum telling him to have a good day. “I’ll take that.” Niall says and steals the phone away from him. He programs his number in it and sends a message to himself, Louis, and Harry. “There you go.” He hands the phone back to Liam.

Liam takes the phone and checks the time. He’s going to be late if he doesn’t leave now. “I’ve got to go,” he tells Niall who pulls him into another tight hug.

“Don’t be a stranger,” he mumbles into the lapels of Liam’s coat.

“Well you know where I come every morning if I do.” Liam says over Niall’s shoulder and Josh sends him a wink and two thumbs up. “I’ve really got to go now. I promise I’ll call when I get off work.”

“You better.” Niall relents but lets him go and watches him walk briskly out of the door of the café and down the street to work. The walk is short but Liam’s still out of breath when he arrives. It’s a big building and he’s all the way up on the fourteenth floor but he takes the stairs to steps at a time anyway because the thought of him being cooped up in a lift right now is not ideal.

He makes good on his promise after work and calls Niall who forces his to go out to eat that night. The gang is all back together as they should be according to Niall and Harry cries more than once all over the spaghetti Liam orders. It’s nice, rally, them being all back together. Liam finally feels at ease with himself and the people he’s surrounded himself with.

Niall suggests he tries dating again one day when they’ve met up for lunch. He works out of home so his hours are pretty much free and he makes sure to spend as much of it possible with Liam until he becomes less of a flight risk. Liam’s not too keen on trying to date around anymore. He feels like he’s too old for that. The entire reason for his existence is to find his Alpha and make a family and in a few years he won’t even be able to do that, his heats are almost over and maybe then he’ll try dating all those nice beta guys people try to set him up with.

Or maybe he’ll just die alone.

There’s a guy Liam always sees at work. He figures they must work in the same building because they tend to arrive at the same time and ride the lift up together. He always looks sleep rumpled, like he’s not much of a morning person which reminds him of Louis. He’s bloody gorgeous Liam will admit, he’s got perfectly shaped almond eyes, a stylishly gelled quiff, cheekbones to kill over and strong facial structure a lot like Harry, except his entire aura screams Alpha. He always smiles at Liam, big and bright like Niall and he presses fourteen for him when steps in. They don’t ever talk outside of nods and eyebrow raises but Liam likes to think they’re somewhere in limbo between acquaintances and friends.

When it gets warmer and Liam stops wearing big coats and thick scarves to work and goes for something a bit more casual. His mysterious Alpha lift mate starts to wear less as well and Liam’s impressed by his taste in clothes and specifically footwear.

One day he nearly misses him. Liam’s already stepped into the old creaky lift and he frowns when he notices he’s alone. Its not until the doors are nearly shut that he hears someone call out “Wait!” and he dangerously shoves a hand through the opening. There’s a shoe wedging itself between the door and then a huffed. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Liam can’t control the grin that takes over his face. “You nearly missed it.” He says casually and his almost friend type person smiles crookedly at him.

“I’m Zayn,” he says and sticks out a hand. “I work up on level twenty. We’ve never talked before, I’ve realized, but thanks.”

“Good to meet you.” Liam feels that familiar tug in his belly and wills it away. Not this time… Not again. “I’m Liam. I work on level fourteen, but you know that already.”

“That game company, yeah?” Zayn asks and Liam nods. “That’s sick, dude.”

“I’m just the finance guy.” Liam shrugs. “I’m not good at much else but I know my way around numbers.”

Zayn looks skeptical. “But you get to play the games before they come out don’t you?”

“I get to muck about a bit, yeah. It’s fun.” Liam scratches idly at his arm just as the life stops on his floor. “This is me then,” he nods and steps out with a wave.

“See you tomorrow, Liam.” Zayn says and the doors slide shut before Liam can reply.

He texts Niall as soon as he gets to his desk and throws his bag down.

To Niall: _Ommmggggg Niall help!!!_

From Niall: _What’s going on r u alrite ?_

To Niall: _No I’m dyinnngggg there’s a guy named Zane_

To Niall: _Zaine??? Idk hes beautiful and he talked 2 meee_

To Niall: _He’s an ALPHA Niall!!!!!!!_

Niall doesn’t answer immediately like he had before and Liam starts worrying. He paces around his desk and gets weird looks from his coworkers but he thinks he may be having a minor breakdown so they can continue to stare for all he cares.

From Niall: _That doesn’t sound like a problem to me!_

He finally replies exactly twelve minutes later and adds Liam to a group chat with Harry and Louis.

From Harry: _Go for it!_

Harry starts replying followed by Louis both of which were apparently filled in about his crisis by Niall.

From Louis: _GET THAT ALPHA LIAM_

To Group: _I can’t what if he’s already got his mate_

To Group: _What if he doesn’t want me ))):_

From Harry: _How could he not?_

To Group: _You didn’t…_

From Niall: _Liam_

From Louis: _None of that you’re not allowed to keep milking that its time to move on Liam be the omega ur mum raised you to be._

Louis was right. He’s been feeling sorry for himself for too long, but he just doesn’t think he’s ready for this. Not yet at least. He doesn’t reply again after that but the lads continue to send him encouraging messages throughout the day and it helps a bit.

The next day Zayn is back and at the proper time as well. He compliments Liam’s shirt, it’s his favorite shirt. He’s had it for ages and he hardly ever wears it anymore but he’s not done any washing for a while so he had no choice. It’s black and says ‘KEEP CALM AND CALL BATMAN’ in bold yellow letters with the bat signal above it and he goes red at the comment.

“Thanks,” he says more to his shoes than to Zayn. “It’s a pretty old shirt, but I love batman.” He doesn’t particularly like talking about this kind of stuff, especially with hot not so strange guys that work in the same building as him.

“He’s your favorite, then?” Zayn asks and Liam nods. “Nice. I’m a bit of a batman fan myself, I prefer GL though I won’t lie to you.”

Liam’s face scrunches up before he can control it. “Ugh really?” he blurts out and tries not to look too much like he’s judging Zayn. “He’s alright I guess, depends on which one you’re talking about. Not Guy though, he’s a complete tool.”

“Nah definitely not Guy.” Zayn grins. “I think fave is Simon because he’s a bit like me I suppose.” He shrugs nonchalant-like. “I like John Stewart too, and Hal of course.”

“Can’t forget Alan Scott.” Liam adds and Zayn nods.

“The OG” Zayn giggles. Honest to god _giggles_ and Liam’s glad they’re at his floor son he can duck out before he says or does something stupid.

Niall comes in with him to work every day the next week under the guise that he wants to check out the new Tekken-esque game coming out but Liam knows its only so he can get a glimpse of Zayn. Of course, as Liam had predicted Niall and Zayn get on just as well. The first thing he says to Zayn is, “Wow Liam you’re right, he’s proper fit,” and Liam thought he probably could’ve died right there in that lift and been perfectly fine with it, welcomed it even.

He invites Zayn out for drinks with the lads that Friday night and he agrees only after asking Liam if he’s okay with it and of course he bloody well is. It’s almost embarrassing how quickly they all sort of fall into a group, like Zayn’s been a missing piece of their oddly shaped puzzle for years now.

It turns out Zayn doesn’t live too far from Liam actually and they start to walk together to and from work and after nights out since they’re the only two without cars and Zayn’s not a fan of public transportation. On a whim Liam invites Zayn inside his flat one day and introduces him to Loki. He tells Liam that he’s got two dogs of his own. A black Olde English Bulldogge named Boris and a short haired brown Pomeranian named Hatchi he acquired from a previous break up.

Liam doesn’t ask even though he wants to. Zayn looks like he doesn’t want to talk about it, and if Louis hadn’t drunkenly told Zayn about Liam’s attachment to all of them he’d not know about Liam’s past relationships either.

The days go on and that pull gets tighter, the inevitable string of doom as Liam likes to call it has already strung itself, wound tight around Zayn and he’s had no say in it. He never has really but this one was so sudden whereas the rest were gradual. Luckily for him though Zayn seems to want to spend as much time with him as he does.

It’s a rare weekend when all of their friends are busy with their respective mates but its happened and Zayn’s invited Liam and Loki over to his flat for a doggie play date. Liam changes outfits three different times before he just decides that he looks the best he’ll ever manage and heads out with Lokis leash tight in his grip.

Zayn opens the door and the smell of something spicy wafts out as he lets them in. Loki sniffs at his feet in greeting and presses a paw to his leg until Zayn picks him and nuzzles his face into his fur. “Hello there,” he says just as Zayn’s two dogs come bounding over just as he’d described them and Liam kneels with a hand out for them to sniff.

When Zayn puts Loki back on the floor he runs off somewhere in Zayn’s flat with the other dogs and Liam shrugs off his coat. He looks around at the foyer and takes in Zayn’s flat. He’s got up lots of paintings and family pictures and religious things and its all very homey. “Your flat is lovely,” is the first thing Liam’s said since he arrived.

“You’ve not even seen the whole thing yet,” Zayn says but his smile is wide. “I’ll give you the grand tour then, come on.” He gestures and Liam follows him. He’s got a comfy looking futon in his living room and candles out on every surface. There’s a lava lamp in the corner next to the telly, its purple and hypnotizing to watch. There’s an xbox underneath it and games are spilling out from the shelf next to it when Zayn moves to kick them all out of sight. “Sorry my flat is a bit of a mess.”

“You’ve seen mine in a worst state so, I’d say we’re even.” Liam shrugs and walks over to where there are a few comic books sitting dangerously close to lit candles. He picks it up and eyes it closely, “Spider-man, cool,” he sits it back down further away from the flames this time.

“Ultimate Spider-man ,” Zayn corrects him and Liam sticks his tongue out at him.

“Nerd,” he chuckles to himself. “What’s next on this grand tour of your flat?”

“The kitchen of course,” Zayn leads him into the nice sized kitchen where there’s a big pot of something stewing on the stove. “You thirsty?” he asks and opens up the fridge. “I’ve got water and beer. Sorry about the poor selection choice.”

“I’ll have water thanks,” Liam eyes the magnets on his refrigerator. He’s got all four of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles spread out on the front and above it hangs a Sailor Moon themes clock.

Zayn follows his gaze and flushes when he hands him a water bottle. “That was joke gift from my older sister. I’m not, I mean—”

“It’s alright, you don’t have to explain to me.” Liam says and twists open the cap of his water. Zayn looks like he wants to protest but he just shrugs and leads him out of the kitchen into a long hallway.

“Here’s a cupboard, and here’s another,” he points out. “This is the bathroom aaaaand here’s the dog’s room.”

“Your dogs have got a room?” Liam asks, eyebrows high and voice amused.

“I’ve got an extra room, so why not?” Zayn pushes the door open wider so they can look in and Liam sees Loki chewing on a squeaky plush Superman toy. Boris is out cold on his back in what looks like a very relaxing nap and Hatchi is running around in circles yapping loudly about something Liam can’t decipher.

Zayn pulls the door to again, wide enough for them to run in and out of but closed enough for it to block out most of the noise and leads him across the hall to the last door. “The room you’ve been waiting for.” Zayn waggles his eyebrows suggestively before slowly swinging the door open.

Liam’s not sure what he was expecting but it’s a pretty standard bedroom. He’s got a giant poster of the original Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers up next to his wardrobe and Liam’s sure Zayn is probably the biggest geek he’s ever met. The bed is standard though, its not like a waterbed or anything weird like Liam thought he’d have. Not that Liam’s been thinking about Zayn’s bedroom or anything.

“So there you have it.” Zayn’s looking intensely at Liam and he squirms uncomfortable under his gaze.

“Cool,” Liam takes a pull of his water for something to do and starts walking backwards out of the room. He nearly brains himself trying to do so, first running into the frame of the door and then trippin over his own two feet when he tries to steady himself.

Zayn catches him though and pulls him upright as they both laugh awkwardly about the situation. Liam thanks him and catches sight of Zayn’s arm as he pulls away. He’s aware that Zayn’s got tattoos, he’s just never really paid too much attention to them before, afraid of getting caught staring at any given moment.

He impulsively grabs Zayn’s wrist and runs his fingers over the huge _ZAP!_ tattoo. Its yellow with a red background and outlined in black. “Zap,” Liam says out loud and glances up at Zayn who is doing that crooked smile thing he always does that makes Liam’s cheeks heat up.

“I was thinking about filling it in.” He tells Liam. “The red part I mean.”

Liam shakes his head. “No, you should keep it like this. I like it,” and then backpedals. “I mean if you want, its your tattoo. You’re the one who has to look at it everyday.”

“S’alright, I guess.” Zayn shrugs and then says, “Your opinion matters to me.”

He’s starting to feel woozy because of Zayn and Liam just needs to have a seat. “I’ve got to wee,” he says and rushes into the bathroom. Liam closes the lid of the toilet and sits on it, head in hands. “Get it together, Liam.” He tells himself and then stands. He uses the bathroom since he’s in there and washes his hands before going into the living room where he sees Zayn sat on the futon.

“You hungry?” He asks Liam when he enters the room. “I’ve made supper, you can stay if you’d like.”

“Yeah sure.” Liam can smell the food simmering on the stove still and he could definitely eat right now. “What have you made?”

“Chicken biryani,” Zayn beams proudly, “not as good as my mums but I try.”

“Smells great, though.” Liam smiles back and Zayn gestures for him to sit while he makes his plate.

Liam doesn’t drink often, but when he does its usually fruity and has an umbrella in it. Louis would make fun of him for it and Harry would make it extra sweet so he can barely taste the alcohol just how Liam likes it. But he takes a beer when Zayn offers it this time around. He’s pretty lightweight when it comes to handling his beer, but he figures the food will help balance it out and it would have if he’d not drank another one after they ate too.

He’s feeling loose limbed and loose lipped and less nervous around Zayn than he did earlier when he slides down onto the futon, legs hooked over the edge. “ Looooooki,” he calls and feeds him a piece of chicken right out of his hands when he comes running. “My favorite dog, I love you.”

Zayn climbs over him and taps at his feet. “Budge up, would you?” Liam lifts his feet and settles them back down in Zayn’s lap when he flops down next to him after doing the washing up. Liam had offered to help but Zayn waved him off and hurried into the kitchen.

“Sooooo Zayn,” Liam sits up on his elbows. “Zayn with a y,” he says out loud like he used to when he first learned how to spell his name. “Zayn Malik. Liam Payne. Zayn Payne.” Liam stops short, “Oops.”

“Zayn Payne?” Zayn looks amused. “Wouldn’t it be Liam Malik?”

Liam sits all the way up this time. “You said you got Hatchi when you broke up with someone. What happened to that?”

“Ah yeah,” Zayn winces and Liam suddenly wishes he’d not brought it up. “She was sweet and I loved her, I still do I guess, but it didn’t work out.”

“But you’re an Alpha,” Liam says dumbly. “I mean, you can have any omega you want.”

“Not if they don’t want me back.” Zayn says seriously and Liam bristles.

“How come—” Liam stumbles, “do you think… why you never found your omega?” He hopes that made sense.

“I think I have.” Zayn says and Liam actually gasps.

“Oh my god, where? Why aren’t you together? An unbonded Alpha!” Zayn prattles on. “You’re thirty one Zayn!”

“I don’t think they’ve realized we’re soul mates yet.” He says gently. “He’s sorta daft.”

“Oh my- Zayn.” Liam pulls back. “Are you talking about me, Zayn?” He shakes his head. “I’m not your omega. I would know. I’m not, no.”

“Liam—”

“No,” Liam waggles a finger at him like his mum used to when he’d do something naughty as a child. “Loki!” He calls and stumbles over to where his coat and leash are hung up in the foyer. “Come on love, we’re leaving.”

“At least let me walk you home, Liam.” Zayn appears next to him balancing him when he almost topples over trying to hook Loki into his leash. He helps Liam hook the leash around him and hands it to him. “Please?”

“Okay,” Liam agrees, “but no talking.”

Zayn makes a show of zipping his lips closed before opening the door and leading them out. Liam tucks his free hand into his pocket and lets Loki pull him forward with the other. Zayn fumbles around with his pockets for his lighter and pack of cigarettes before tapping one out and silently offering one to Liam.

He shakes his head but steals a puff from Zayn’s after he lights up and they begin the short walk to Liam’s flat. Zayn grabs Liam’s hand, the one with the leash with his own and intertwines their fingers.

“No,” Liam says again like he’s reprimanding Loki for peeing on the sofa once again and yanks his hand out of his grip. “No touching!”

“No touching!” Zayn repeats and throws his hands up in the air in surrender.

“No talking!” Liam yells back and Zayn just laughs at him. “How dare you.” Liam says, voice wobbly like his feet. “Was this a date?”

“A playdate,” Zayn says and gestures at Loki who is wagging his tail happily as if he can’t sense that Liam’s about to vomit all over the sidewalk.

“You really think I’m your omega?” He asks, this time quieter than before.

Zayn just shrugs and says, “You don’t?” right when they stop in front of Liam’s flat.

“What took us so long?” Liam drops Loki’s leash to let him roam around the front garden a little.

“Trial and error, I suppose.” Zayn stubs out his cigarette with the toe of his boot. “Can you feel it though?”

“Yeah,” Liam nods. “It’s like all the other times before, but worse.”

Zayn gives him a studying look before nodding as well. “Me too…”

“I just,” Liam swallows around the rapidly forming lump in his throat. “I thought you were dead? I think you were either dead or you didn’t want me and I gave up. I never thought you’d be right here under my nose the entire time and now you’re here. We’re here together and I’ve been denying it. I’ve been hurt so many times before Zayn, and the worst part is there’s a part of me that still loves all of them. But you… You’re the person I’ve been waiting my whole life to meet, the person I’ve been searching for. You’re my Al—”

“I’m your other half.” Zayn says with a type of sincerity Liam’s never seen in a person before. Liam has always thought that things worked a certain way. He was brought up to believe that he is an omega who belongs to his Alpha whom he is set out to find since birth so they can be together and start a family and here is Zayn. He’s presenting himself to Liam as an equal and it’s just been so long since Liam has felt the say he does right now.

Lifetimes ago he thinks he might have felt this way about someone, maybe on a different universe he found Zayn when they were younger and that’s what it is. Whatever it is convinces Liam that Zayn is in fact his alpha and he could actually cry right now or float away into the breeze with how light he feels.

Instead though he just grabs Zayn’s cheeks, cold from the wind whipping around them and presses a fierce kiss to his lips. Its ridiculous looking back on it that he even thought Zayn might be anything other than his alpha. _Not just some other Alpha_ , Liam thinks. Their lips fit perfectly together. More seamlessly than the way Zayn slid into their tight knit group of friends even and Liam thinks this is probably how things were meant to be.

He can feel Zayn grinning into the kiss and he can’t help but reciprocate it. They kiss until they’re smiling so big that its just their teeth clacking together and Liam has to drag them inside his flat whistling for Loki to follow before he can kick the door shut behind them.

There’s a feeling you get when you meet your alpha. Its like a wave of relief, but intensified. Liam’s never felt this feeling before, but when he rolls over early in the morning to Zayn snoring softly beside him with his head tucked into a pillow and arm thrown across Liam’s back he thinks he finally has.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading you can find me on [tumblr](http://liamwayne.tumblr.com) and don't forget to wish [fer](http://tomlinziam.tumblr.com) a happy birthday!


End file.
